His New Master
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: Sebastian, after finishing his contract with Ciel, moved on to meet Sara Alexander, a block headed girl full of ambition. Where will their story lead? Nobody can really say for sure.
1. How I messed up my chances for Heaven

Just to get things straight, I'M NOT YOUR AVERAGE GIRL. Nor (did I really just used that word?)am I aware of what happened. You see, like typical 16-year-olds, I just got back from my school after receiving a note from my teacher to stop slacking off in school and start studying. I also was yelled at for personally telling the teacher that in my vocabulary( ugh I said another word that I don't use that often) studying was a bad word. Anyways, back to where I am. So I was walking when a guy who looked like he needed to get a hair cut pronto came up to me.

"What's a girl like you doing walking all alone?" I immediately did a Justin Bieber hair flip with my dark purple hair.

"No thanks, I wouldn't be caught with a perv like you." My little stupid head forgot that if a older guy ask you something, most of the time he has chloroform. I was knocked for a little while and when I woke, I learned another thing. Not only will the guy have chloroform, he will also take you to some place and show off to his friends and plans to raped you.

"Are you sure she's a virgin?" Great. His friends are also rapists. By now I'm basicly tied up to a table.

"What if she doesn't want to do it?"

"Please, by the looks of her, she wants it pretty bad." First, He has the BALLS to kidnap me and now he's calling me a WHORE? By now he's trying to put his hand near me but I moved a little so that he can't touch me.

"Just be still for just one second." By then I was getting extremely pissed at him.

"Look, I am not gonna to just lay still like a whore and have you take away my virginity away from me." He then slapped me and began to choke me.

"And I thought I was gonna let you live for a little while." In his other hand there was a knife. _Not now. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Mom and Dad._ His hand raised.

_There is no God, _I reminded myself. He then aim his knife for my forehead. I closed my eyes tight.

_I don't care who or what, but SOMEBODY SAVE ME! _

As I reopened my eyes, I was in a completely different world. I was floating and bunch of feathers floating around me.

"By rejecting God, you can no longer enter the gates of Heaven." I looked to the person who talked to me and surprised.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked the person.

"I am simply someone who can save you from this tragedy." The last thing I wanted to do was die. I didn't care much for heaven or hell but I wonder if he saying is true.

"Lady, What is your wish?" It didn't really take long for me to answer.

"I don't want to die yet. I want to see what life has to offer."

"And what's in it for me."

"What do you want?"

"Your soul." Again, my stupid little brain just realized that I was talking to a demon. But at the same time, I saw an opportunity.

"Alright, when my wish is complete, you can do whatever you want with my soul."

"Now, where do you want your mark to be?"

"My what?"

"In order for me to locate you at all times, I must put a mark on you. It can also influence your power over me."

"Put it where I have more power over you." He stepped in front of me where I could see him more clearly. All I had to say was he was freaking HOT! His red eyes and black hair was beautiful. He came closer to me until his lips were near my ears.

"You're just as greedy as my last master. Very well." He brushed my hair away from my face and placed his hand over my left eye.

"This may hurt." As he place the mark into my eye, I screamed in agony of how much it hurt. I felt like someone was pouring acid into my eye. The pain stopped after a few seconds. I was relieved of how the pain stopped.

"Unlike my other master, you have the will summon me by activating the seal rather than it being permanently stay on your eye. Now close your eyes." I followed his instructions and as I reopened my eyes, I found myself back at the perv's basement but he wasn't there.

"Now, young master, hold still while I untie this restrains." I immediately screamed. How did the demon came to me so quickly? I figure it must have been some dark magic thing.

"Young master, you seem so surprised."

"Why wouldn't I be? In one minute I'm making a contract with you in some other freaking dimension and the next I'm back to that perv's place with you helping me escaped." Then I notice that there was blood all over the place. When the demon finished, I looked over the table and saw the men dead in a pool of blood.

"Young master, it was necessary for me to have killed them. They were interfering with your wish on which our contract was made." He paused for a minute. "Now, if you don't like me calling you young master, perhaps you can give me your name." It's official. My new servant is a demon who would kill anybody for me.

"Sara Alexander. Now can you tell me yours." He smiled almost like a vampire. A very cute vampire in fact.

"The name my last master called me and what I rather have you calling me is Sebastian Michaelis."


	2. My new life as a Detective

**Hey guys so this is my first story so please don't criticize me for how my story doesn't make sense but I promise it will. **

* * *

><p>3 years since the incident<p>

"Sebastian!" I ran down the stair of my uncle's estate. So after I graduated from high school (it shocked me too), as a graduation present, he gave me one of his many properties that he had in America. It actually started out as a bet when I was 5 and my uncle said I was so dumb that if I get a High School Diploma, he would give a place to live in America. So my smart self, having to live in England a good chuck of my life, agreed. So basicly, I'm being spoiled by my uncle, who also made me join the police as a detective in training. Sebastian was dressed differently from 3 years ago. He had black trousers, a white shirt, a vest over it, a black tail-coat, and dress shoes. "Sebastian, I'm gonna be late for the meeting!" He sighed with disappointment.

"Ms. Alexander, you're 19. You should know when your meetings starts." I began to have steam coming out of my head. _Should know?You're the one who booked today's meeting. "_Also, you need to be here at 12 o'clock for another meeting with your uncle."

"Sebastian, if only you had booked today's meeting for tomorrow. Alright, I'll leaving but I come back, I better not see you with Nana like I did last time." As soon as I said that, Nana came into the room.

"Meow." Yep, Nana is a black cat with amber eyes. But for some ODD reason, Sebastian usually spends time with her whenever I'm not around. Don't get me wrong, I love cats but it gets irritating like in Dora the Explorer when she ask you where do she goes next even though that weird map told her the freaking answer like a few seconds ago. So, as always, Sebastian immediately picks up Nana. "Purrrrrrr." I can't after that but say "Awwwwwwww." I mean, Nana is the cutest cat EVER!

"Ms. Alexander, your meeting."

"Fine, but next time, don't tell me what to do, Sebastian." I looked at the clock and run out of the door. _I can't be late for this one._

* * *

><p>"This is the eighth victim this week!" My boss sighed and turned to me in like slow-mo. I was to busy thinking how old he was to able to turn that slow. "Sara, do you have the report on the perpetrator's profile." I looked up at his face with my dark blue eyes and made a conclusion that he need to get a facial treatment.<p>

"The perpetrator, by my research, is very familiar with what's he's doing, making me think that he has a job in medics while he's not killing all of them. He know exactly where to hit them and where the fatal point is and somewhat knows where to dispose the body in a place where the public would find it. And there are some markings on the bodies that made me suspect that he is a part of or obsessed with the Illuminati." Having me read the report is like your teacher making you read your 5,000 word essay out loud to the whole and not mess up. He stood up and sighed.

"You know, your uncle was one of the best detectives I have ever meet and I'm grateful that I get to work with his just as smart niece." I was trying not to laugh really hard at the fact that he thinks that I'm actually smart. I barely passed high school and somehow ( I think Sebastian was behind this or some wizard) universities have been trying to get me into their schools.

"Thank you. Also, not much of the victims really have nothing in common besides the murders and the fact that they were actors." How unoriginal in my mind this whole case was. I remember (and surprised that I actually listened to the teacher) that in 1888, there was a case in London about a person only known as Jack the Ripper was killing prostitutes and cutting out their ovaries. _Wait, I bet Sebastian knows about how to catch this killer. _Considering the fact that Sebastian is over something thousands years old, he should how.

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that you and your former master were the ones who caught Jack the Ripper?" We were standing outside of what Sebastian thinks is the next victim in the middle of night. Apparently, it took Sebastian three years to tell me that he was in London around the time serving the Earl of Phantomhive.<p>

"Well, we only caught half of him."

"Half?" I looked at him for a moment. "And stop playing with that cat! You're basicly cheating on Nana with her!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Sorry." He let go of the cat and it walked across the street and onto an trashcan. "Jack the Ripper was the Earl's own aunt, Baroness Angelina Durless and ..."

"And?" I looked up to the sky to see a girl/guy/I don't what the heck he or she is jumping off a building and landing in front of us.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" Okay now I know it's a guy with freakishly long red hair. I was almost about to kill him when he was trying to glomp (hehe glomp) Sebastian. Sebastian quickly hit him out of his way. "Aw, how many do I have to tell you, DON'T HIT THE FACE!" He looked over to me. "Sebas-chan, don't tell me you've been cheating on me with a little girl."I hit him in the face.

"For your information, I'm 19 years old and nobody can glomp Sebastian without my permission." Sebastian stood in between both of us.

"Grell, This is my new master, Sara Alexander. Sara, this is Grell Sutcliffe, the other half of Jack the Ripper and a death god." Grell stood up.

"And not like the ones from Death Note!" He slumped. "Unfortunately, it would have made my life much easier if I did had a Death Note." I looked at Grell with a cold stare.

"One, yes it would. Second, sorry about hitting your face. And third, why are you even here?"

"Will sent me here to collect a soul who has been killing lots of people."

"AWWWWWWW!" We turned to the house.

"Impossible. There's no way it could have happened!" I was in total disbelief (the last time I was in dis belief was watching twilight and saw how a sparkly [maybe in the closet] vampire and a six-packed werewolf [please I think that Sebastian's six-pack is better. Not that I looked at it] was able to fall in love with an emotionless human girl). "Hey, Grell, you can't die like others can, right?"

"Little gir-"

"My name is Sara," I snapped at him.

"SARA, of course I can't die like you mortals. But I don't see where you're going with this."

"Get inside the house."

"WHAT?"

"Get. Inside. The. House. NOW!" I wasn't about to risk my life nor(great, another word I don't use that often) did I want to risk Sebastian's six pack. Grell didn't look like he wanted to risk hurt his face so without a choice, I summoned my mark which appeared on left eye. "Sebastian, I order you to go inside the house since Grell doesn't want to."

"Yes, my lady." He walked to the door as I followed his behind him. Before he could open the door, a bomb went off inside the house. Sebastian then grabbed me and pulled me to his chest as we landed on the ground with me on top of him.

I learned two things from that experience. One, I'm now developing feelings for a demon who is allowed to kill me and and devour my soul. Two, Grell doesn't approve any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bahh a cruddy way of ending this story in my opinion. Well, for some people who are followers of me and people who like Vampire Knight andor Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, I've posted a crossover. Lily out!**


	3. A Kiss Stolen

"GET OFF OF MY SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell looked extremely pissed as I sit on Sebastian's chest. I stood up and back away from Sebastian as I looked at the house. _Killing people in the right places, victims happen to be actors, Illuminati, bombs, there's only one person I know who could do that._ Being the idiot that I am, I ran to the house and opened the door. I ducked as a knife flew toward Grell and hit him in the stomach and he felled down and cried in a fetal position.

"You punk, how dare you hurt a woman!" I had a irritated look on my face. _Well, I should be the one saying that since I'm the only girl here. _

"Come out now, Richard Felix!" Oh God, I felt like Ash from Pokémon for a moment. I waited a few moments and realized he's not gonna do crap so I started to walk in when Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"Sara, I'm not gonna lose you right now." I blushed a little bit. "We haven't finished our contract." In my mind, I've killed Sebastian 3 times. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him with me into the house.

"Of course, everybody was on the suspect list but only Richard seemed to fit the bill." I went deeper inside until I saw a crawled-up Richard, his light blue hair trying to cover his face and his hazel eyes looking at the ground. "Felix, attend a high school in London, was active in the drama class, developed an interest in the Illuminati and was soon consumed by it, and went to a Harvard Medical school where you also discovered how to make homemade bombs." He looked up to see my face and hugged my leg.

"Sara, it's been such a long time!~" I looked up to Sebastian, who looked rather annoyed about the fact that someone else was touching his master.

"And as I forgot to mention, he asked me out to the junior and senior prom." Richard stood up and nearly tried to stabbed me but I dodged it. _Oh my f***ing God, well if I did believe in God, That was just like the Matrix._ "I guess after a year of not seeing each, you still hold a grudge against me for that."

"Sara, please don't turn me in. You were one of the only people who understand me.~" I got pretty much fed up with these antics.

"First, Richard-

"You know you're supposed to call me Richie!~" Getting pissed off now.

"Richie, I know you were striving to become a actor but why end the careers and lives of others?" He stopped to think long and hard while doing the cute act at the same time.

"I didn't want competition so I could get to the top." It still didn't make sense. He would have killed all the men, not the women.

"And what about the women?" He stood up and went closer to me until he came closer to me. By now, I could see that Sebastian is steaming. Richie's lips then pressed onto mines while I blushed. Sebastian, on the other hands, became very furious but couldn't do anything because of me not giving him an order. He then pulled back and then looked at me in the eye.

"The women reminded me of you, Sara. But..." He then stabbed me in the leg as I fell to the ground and couldn't get up for some reason. _The blade... it's been laced with something._ "I see that you have already found another guy to love." He then glanced towards Sebastian.

"Se... Sebastian..." I summoned my contract seal and looked at him. "Don't... let him... get away..." I felt dizzy and almost passed out. Sebastian, without having to attack Richard, went to me and picked me up bridal style. He then went outside to Grell and placed me beside him. Apparently, it took him a couple of minutes for him to recover.

"Ehh, Sebas-chan, you're making me babysit this brat." Sebastian then gave him the cold stare.

"I don't how much Sara would survive considering that the knife was laced with an excessive amount of snake venom, but if she passes out, take her to the hospital." I thought that Sebastian would add the _**We haven't finished our contract**_ part but after he left to go back inside, I realized that he was truly worried about me. I was trying not to pass out as I heard screaming inside the house and Grell complaining about how Sebastian cares more for a pathetic human than him.

"You know, I have never seen Sebas-chan like this. Not ever since THOSE people died." I looked to him, barely moving my head.

"Those people?" Grell nodded his head.

"Ciel and that demon. Which reminds me of how much I miss being Madam Red's butler." I was confused at first of who Ciel and Madam Red was. _Idiot, Ciel was the Earl Phantomhive and Madam Red was his aunt, Angelina Durless._ I even start to question who this demon was. _Maybe a close friend of Sebastian?_ I gave up on trying to not passing out when Sebastian grabbed me thus (oh crap what's happening to my vocabulary) prevented me from falling.

"Sara, I'll take you to the hospital, okay?" He moved my hair away from my forehead as I began passing out. "You are very warm." I began to pass out when a certain thought popped into my mind. _Why does this seems so... familiar? _

_**~and I'm gonna leave it at that. Sorry, had a bad case of writer's block but I'll make it up in the next chapter. Also, I'm going to New York, Boston, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., Salem, and Gettysburg for a week so probably not gonna update in a while. **_


	4. An Uncanny Similarity

"My, how reckless you were." Everything was blurry but I could still see Sebastian smiling and I couldn't help but try to hug him. The IVs connected to my body prevented me from doing so.

"Sebas…tian, how long was I knocked out?" My vision became clearer and instead of wearing his uniform, he was wearing a very pale blue tee shirt, jeans, sneakers, around his neck was a simple guy necklace, and he wasn't wearing his gloves, revealing his black nails and mark which he was able to make it disappear. He smiled and put his left hand on my right cheek.

"Long enough for them to save you. One more hour and we wouldn't be having this conversation." He then got surprised when I lifted my right hand and touched his hand as an unusual thought entered my head. "Sara, you're blushing."

"I'm wearing a hospital gown right?" He looked at me weird and nodded his head. "And I have no underwear on and you're in my room… did you..." Sebastian looked at me, surprised.

"Young master, to think that you have such a perverted mind."

"The thought came to me out of nowhere, I swear!" He leaned closer to me.

"And about the hand?"

"Sebastian, it's just that your hand is warm." I didn't care what happened to me, I wanted to get out of here because I'm pretty sure that this place has a chapel and I have become allergic to religious.

"Am I interrupting here?" A mysterious voice asked. Sebastian removed his hand and turned his attention to the person near the door. He was wearing a business suit, had black hair, had the same eyes as Grell. Great way to ruin a moment there. "To the woman in the hospital bed, I am William T. Spears. I have been informed that you are already familiar with my co-worker, Grell Sutcliffe." Okay, now I'm starting hate this guy but luckily Sebastian stepped in for me.

"Might we have this conversation outside the room for a while?" William nodded his head and they both left the room. _I'm probably getting fired for this but oh well.'_The feeling of nostalgia came to my head. The very thought of Sebastian holding me against his chest reminded me of something. 'He had never done that to me before but why does it feel like he did?' A nurse came in and began to eject(seriously, my vocabulary is becoming like Sebastian but in a good way sorta) antibiotics and glanced to me.

"Did your boyfriend wake you up or you woke up yourself?" I started to blush even mire and waved my hands in front of my face.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."the nurse began to chuckled.

"You know, everyday he would always come over here and spend the rest of the day by your side while you were in a coma. Now either that's love or he's a very good friend." Or he's trying to eat my soul and doesn't want our contract to be short-lived. I quickly assume that he is gonna eat my soul because he told me once that usually, the human's soul ends up being eaten by the demon.

"I was in a coma?" she nodded her head.

"Six days, six hours, and six minutes you have been asleep. We timed it, naturally." 666. Damn either I'm becoming the devil or I should have slept longer. Probably should have slept longer. Anyways, she showed me how to insert the medication correctly and to be aware of the times I take them like I'm freaking Charlie Sheen and gonna be doing lots of drugs. I just hope Sebastian's gonna get me out of here.

~.~.~.~

"Nana!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but nobody seemed to answered. Oh God, what if this is becoming like Halloween or Elfen Lied and Michael Myers or Kaede(in one of her letters in the manga, Lucy reveals her name to be Kaede, look it up!) comes out and kills me? I'm too pretty to die! Anyways, Nana does come out but as I bend down to hold her in my arms, she ran across from me and went to Sebastian, now wearing a black shirt and jeans. I had a Tamaki moment there as if Nana was Haruhi and Sebastian was Kyoya (I swear, Kyoya and Sebastian sound the same). My hands went past my pink blouse and placed on my dress pants. "Why is it that you like cats more than dogs?"

"Think about it this way. You know what Dog backwards is?"

"Well, it would be Go-" How can I not figured that out sooner? I felt like I had a blonde moment there as well.

"Besides, I find cats to be a appropriate companion anyways." He started to stroke Nana's fur as I got quite annoyed.

"I need to go to the police station after this." I grabbed my bags as I went upstairs to my room as Nana jumped out of Sebastian's arms and following me, leaving him quite surprised. I'm sure he's not having a Tamaki moment like I did. _Just two days ago, I woke up. What kind of things happened while I was away. _I entered my room and placed my bags where a letter was carefully placed there on the drawer next to my bed on a tray. Typical of Sebastian. I opened it where I began reading.

_**Dear Sara, **_

_**That last case almost cost you your life there. Unwilling to sacrifice anymore detectives, I'm placing you with another new kid. He's around your age so I'm sure you two can get along nicely! **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Adam Deuteron**_

A new partner? I know I almost died on the last mission, but I'm just as good as any man and could do as good as any man(Sebastian doesn't count because he's a demon.) I sounded just like Sojourner Truth at that moment except for the fact that I'm 50% British, 25% Italian, 15% German (shamefully and at the same time really cool, my ancestor was cousins with Adolf Hitler), 9% Hungarian, and 1% Japanese. Anyways, I started to be like L Lawiet and become suspicious of my new partner. _He could be a criminal himself and try to conceal himself ans take out his enemies. I need to take a closer look at him._

~.~.~.~

"Alexander!" my boss screams as I lay on the table. I lifted my head and look at him and my new partner. He has light blond hair and light blue eyes. He look very handsome for a human. _I know I saw his face somewhere before. Was it a painting or a picture?_ I stood up and took out my hand.

"I am Sara Alexander, a detective here in the Denver Police department." He took out his hand and shook mines.

"I- I'm Will. Will Harrison." We put our hands in our pockets and started walking through the corridors and started talking. As I waited for him to use the bathroom, I picked up a magazine with Victorian painting. I found Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian posing when another painting catches my eye. It was Earl Alois Trancy but he looked just like Will.

_**~ And I am going to be stopping at that and continue later on. See yeah!**_


	5. Revived Case

**~So I'm back from my trip! I swear, I need to get Black Butler II on Blu-ray now. Other than having my Netflix account back. Anyways, back to Sara! **

I sat in the kitchen of my estate, thinking about yesterday with Will and Alois. _How the heck did they look alike? It's not like humans and other creatures can be reborn-_ My severe headache hit me again and I began to feel light headed. _Is there something I'm not supposed to remember or is there a secret I must remain hidden?_ Sebastian, now back to wearing his normal uniform, came to me.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." I looked at him with a serious face(What the heck is going on to me?). Sebastian looked at me weird.

"Is there anything else you need?" I thought this would be the perfect chance.

"About the uniform… Change into some casual clothes. There will be no more uniforms. I don't want our enemies to know that you work for me or my family. Plus, it kinda looks ridiculous in this time era." Sebastian nodded his head.

"I think you should have thought of that three years ago when we first made that contract." I started to think and realized how much of a dumb ass I really am. I turn my focus to the new assignment. _A man is smuggling drugs and kidnapping little kids along the way. I bet this man is a pedophile or Joseph Kony. If there was someone who might have info, it might be…_I shook at the thought of seeing her again.

"Well, I guessed I have no other option."

"Sara, you're not thinking about-"

"She's my only other option, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>I reluctantly enter the apartment without Sebastian at my side (I didn't want Nana to be alone, okay?) and was quickly hugged by my partner.<p>

"Honey dear, Sara hasn't visited Kay in a long time!~" I tried to go along with it. Her tied up blond hair were in a bun with some hair sticking out and her brown eyes were tiresome and yet energetic.

"Nice to meet you again, Kay. Do you any information about the recent drug and human trafficking lately."

"Why, of course Kay knows about that case. Can Sara follow Kay" I shrugged. She grabbed my left arm and began to pull me to her files. _Ow, ow, OW!_ We stopped at a yellow bin and I started to shiver. The yellow bins here are Kay's favorite because that meant in the case, at least two people or more died.

"3 bodies that were brought here had been confirmed to be 3 of the missing children. Such of shame really, they weren't really in perfect condition."

"Kay, what was the common cause of death so far?" she smiled and pulled out the bin, revealing a skull or two. Both had bullet hole to the temple. _So sad, these kids never even had time to experience life... _

"Sara always seem emotional when Sara get cases that involved children. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know if I told you this, but when I was sixteen, I was kidnapped as well." I sighed as those memories resurfaced. "If it wasn't for my butler, I would have been raped and buried six feet under." I started to blush a little.

"Oh, Sebastian." she saw me blush and I covered my face. "Does Sara have a thing for Sebastian?"

"No. I think of him as my… As my…"

"Sara is confused in her own feelings, huh?" I slowly removed my hands as I looked at Kay.

"Sebastian is my butler, nothing more nothing less." _She's right though, I am confused. But I still have to think of Sebastian as a butler, not as a…_ My headache returned as I scrambled to get my thoughts together.

"Well, Kay can tell Sara where Kay thinks the murderer might strike up if Sara does something for Kay?" Everybody, including me, knows that Kay's predictions are 99% accurate (The only time her prediction came true was when she thought the San Diego Chargers were going to win the Super Bowl.)

"Okay, so what game?" she had a Cheshire smile.

"Truth or Dare!" Crap, I'm in for it.

"I'll pick truth."

"What does a drug trafficking usually take place in Denver?"

"The black market just near the sign for Denver."

"All right, Kay picks truth as well!"

"What do I usually do when I do an investigation?"

"You usually go head on to the scenes."

"Correct. I chose dare."

"Kay dares Sara to work for Kay for 30 minutes to help reorganize the crime files that Sara's uncle solved." I shuddered at the thought. _Uncle solved at least 200 cases and I have to get them organized in 30 minutes._ I went all over the place and found the bin. Surprisingly, I was able to do in less than 25 minutes. Kay ran up and pulled out a yellow folder from the bin. She sat on her desk and put it at her side. "Okay, Kay chose Truth once more!"

"Who reminds you of me?"

"Why, one of the people who inspired Kay, Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive!" She reach for my face and put her hand over my cheek. "Sara's beautiful maiden face, Sara's dark purple hair, and Sara's dark blue eyes makes Kay want to scream like a fangirl!"

"Okay, truth."

"Where does the man you're looking usually brings his share of goods?"

"By the river, acco-" Why didn't I thought of that? The river was also a favorite hang-out for the children of the nearby elementary school. Kay gets the folder and hands it to me. I took it and the first thing I saw was the elementary school on lock down.

"History tends to repeat itself, Sara. The same thing happen nearly 15 years ago, when Sara was probably their age." I stared at it for a while.

"Thanks, Kay. I'll investigate it immediately."

"Without Will's knowledge? Now that Sara have a partner, both Will and Sara must finish this together." I sighed and began to leave. "Be careful, Sara." I turned and nodded my head as I went outside. _I have to get to Alo- WILL immediately. The supposed dropping off is supposed to happen tonight, meaning I have no time to waste. But how to tell this to Sebastian without freaking anybody out..._

* * *

><p>"Sara, are you sure about this?" Will asked me awkwardly. I couldn't blame the guy for being shy around me, after all, all of the people he interacts are mostly men.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm sure. Some people were able to confirm my suspicions about tonight. The man is expected to unload some cocaine right here, near the river."

"How do you get so good?" I turned to him.

"My uncle was a detective for Denver at one point, I guess you can call him the Sherlock Holmes of Denver. I'm not as bright as my uncle was but-" I put my fist to my heart. "I want to be the best one out there, heck, to be even better than my uncle! Why did you became a detective?"

"My mother, she was raped at one point, she had me and the man who rape her- my father- was never brought to justice. I had other hardships in my life too, so I wanted to do the best as I can like you. I was very happy that I got paired up with you. You're one of the best detectives here, despite only being here for less than a year."

"Well, thanks but-" I tried to move around before I slipped and I landed on top of him. We both blushed as we return to our original position. "As I was saying, my uncle is a better detective than me." I stopped when I notice the truck coming to it's destination and the trunk opened, revealing the illegal goods. _Jackpot. One more thig and that man would be b-_ I stopped when I heard that horrid (yeah my vocabulary is going down the drain) click of the gun rag so close to my ears.

"Looking for something, missy?" _Sebastain, please help me right now. _

**~Cliffhanger, haha! Don't worry, I can't just let Sara die that way, at least not yet (Cheshire smile) Okay see you guys I'm already starting on the new chapter and Hope you guys have a awesome time! and forgive me for any grammar problems or anything wrong with the sentences, I worked on it on my trip with my iPod Touch. Bye~**


	6. The Untold Memory

**Little bit late, but thanks to the people who reviewed my story, you have no idea how much that means to me. DISCLAIMER Kuroshitsuji isn't mines but I do wish that I had Sebastian, Ciel, Pluto, and Grell. Maybe even Finnian.**

* * *

><p>My mind went into a boggle. Of course, the first thing I thought was for Sebastian to help me but I knew he wouldn't come unless I actually called out his name. But right now, yelling would cause my death.<p>

I started worrying about Will even though he knows he will suffer the same fate. I started to feel a bond of friendship with him so I didn't want him to die. Maybe I might be… no that's absurd. I don't think I could be like that to Will- Oh my God I'm friend-zoning him.

Everybody else would be in a panic. If Mom and Dad hears about my death-

"Why, one of the people who inspired Kay, Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive!" The name made me twitched. I started to go back on the day Sebastian and I made that contract of ours.

* * *

><p>The table still felt cold. I looked around one more time, looking at those dead bodies. Shivers went through my spine. Normally, I would be screaming my head off from all this gore, but I didn't. I couldn't. Those bastards deserved that, after what they did to me. At that moment, I felt like freaking Lelouch Vi Britannia, even letting a creepy smile get across my face.<p>

"Sebastian, please get me out of this basement." I would tried to get up myself, but my head is hurting after the whole thing. Reader, I still had my clothes okay? Pervert.

He said nothing, only reaching out his hand. I knew I should be, but I was afraid of what he did with that hand. Again, you're being a pervert, Reader. He helped me get up and I was standing in a pool of blood (I think it was from the guy who I met) when he leaned in closer.

"Sara isn't your first name, am I right?" I was in disbelief.

"I… I refuse to reveal my real name. It's too embarrassing." He just nodded and led me out of the dark basement, which had gotten warmer with him here.

The walk home was really creepy. I kind of gotten afraid of walking in the night now even though I know that all of my attackers are now dead.

"Do you have a jacket I-" Almost like instinct, he puts a jacket around me. It was like London Fog jackets so it kept me comfortable. "Thanks."

"No need. Because of our contract, I have to serve you always, like a butler in this world."

"But instead of cash, you take my soul."

"That was the term of our contract. Most of the time, the soul gets eaten." I couldn't believe how he could say that with a smile. I made a gulp. He could anything with my soul, will he eat mines? "But that's the problem, if the soul was made to not be taken then you have to serve them for an awfully long time."

"And are you saying this from experience?" He wouldn't answer, making me even more confuse. I looked at the house for a while, now knowing that my house was close.

After a while, I stop in front of my house but before you get confused, my house is more of a mansion. My uncle told me before that the house was a in-town house for a noble of some sort but his early passing cause his fiancee's family to sell the house to my great-great grandfather. Has been in the family ever since. Not saying I'm a noble, I mean, we're just slightly above upper middle class by a little bit but we're not that rich.

"Well, we're here! Home sweet home." I had a confident smile strike on my face, relieved that the attempted rape episode was over. Sebastian looked like he had been to this place before but then again, he was a demon so he must have been here. "Say, since you've been alive before I have, there was a noble who lived here before my family. Do you know his name by any chance? All I remember is that he was alive around 1888."

He didn't say anything and I got irritated. I looked at the front gate, trying to remember the pass code. Doing this was basicly always the highlight of my day until now. 6394? No, 6351! No... I tried using 6941 and before I knew it, the door was opened. I walked in with Sebastian following me. Might as well tell him. I turned to face Sebastian.

"Okay you asked what my real name is. Well since I've been gone for so long, they're probably going to blab it out. So, what I want you to do is do not-" The front door opened and I could feel the dark aura. My mother.

"Cecelia Sara Alexander, where have you been?" Her arms went around as she hugged me from behind.

"Mother…" As irritated as I was, looked at Sebastian who I could have sworn chuckled at the sound of my first name. "Yeah, yeah my real name is Cecelia now can you please stop laughing at my name? I will kill you." I could feel Mother's head went up as her black hair zooms past my cheeks.

"Honey, you didn't tell me you would bring your friend over?" she gets closer to my ears. "Did you bring protection?"

"Mother! He's my um…, my new butler and tutor! You know, because of my grades…"

"Okay." she gets off of me and goes towards him, only wearing her Harvard sweat jacket that she got in America. Thank God it was a extra large. She's pretty skinny like me but she loves wearing those whenever no one's around. "I didn't expect my daughter to bring in a tutor but you're allowed to stay here."

"Please don't tell me he has to share a room with me."

"Oh course no! He'll stay in Andrew's room. After all, we haven't used it ever since he went overseas to go to Harvard."

"Thank you and might I tell you that you have the most excellent house. Tell me, how did you keep it in shape? I think that it was around since Victorian times." Mother had her posture look like she did an accomplishment.

"I do most of the work around, I have nothing else to do with my husband at work, my wonderful son in a pristine college, and my daughter struggling with school." I made a irritated face knowing full well that she would hold my brother in a higher manner than she does for me. "The house wasn't our since forever though. It belonged to Earl Ciel Phantomhive, whom my daughter is sort of named after. But I don't understand why she hates that name." She comes for me, smiling like any mother would.

"For the last time, call me Sara but never Cecelia." I grumbled (what's happening to my vocab?). "Aghh, I'll show him around while you rest." She throws herself into my arms, sobbing while I looked at him and shrugged.

"You have no idea how much you scared me. I called the police so many times but they told me to wait twenty-four hours for you return. I didn't want to lose you and you're never going to scare me like that again!"

"The important thing is I'm okay now Mother." You have no idea how many time I had to tell her that. Everyday, she's always worried even over the little things. She goes inside and I was left alone. With a demon. An older demon. That has a hot face- Whaaaaat? Did I just said that? "Sooooooooooooooo, who was your other master before me? That's the only person I'm concerned of, don't worry."

"Oh, you mean Master Ciel?"

"Eh?" This man (demon, sorry), out of anybody out there, knew Ciel Freaking Phantomhive, whom I am named after. Great. "Well, since he was your previous master, I guess you know your way around the house. I'll show you his room."

"Master Sara, are you implying that you might be jealous of your own brother?" Eh? I, the great Sara, be jealous of my own brother?

"Sorta. He was the smart one and as such they expect me to be the same. I mean, can you live up to a person that was invited to Oxford, Yale, Cambridge, and Harvard? Of you could, you're awesome, but me? That's saying a person can survive on Jupiter, it's not gonna happen."

"And why is that?"

"Well, Jupiter's gravity is so immense that the second you hit it atmosphere, you'll be crush like a bug and it's a gas planet which makes it even harder, it all involves physics-"

"No I meant living up to your brother."

"Have you seen my grades?" I pulled out a copy of my report card and handed it to him. He touched my hand and probably noted how my hands were cold.

"Being outside won't help you. Better get inside."

"Do you need me to show you your new room?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"You sure? The place has changed alot. Second floor, that should start you off. Oh and Sebastian?" He looked at me. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>God, how I miss those times. Anyway, I was just sitting there with my hands and feet tied together. "Aight, so ya got any last words for I put this bullet inta ya?"<p>

Will immediately fainted from the whole sentence but I stay perfectly still, now knowing it's my chance to unveil myself. "Sebastian," I started to begin as I summoned my seal. "Don't be lazy and come after me and save me."

"Hey, we have a comedian here, eh? Time to die, bitch." He fired one shot and I closed my eyes, preparing to die. After a second, I wonder why I didn't die. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find a gloved hand holding a bullet in front of my nose.

"Master, can you be less reckless?" Sebastian scolded me, while glancing to Will.

"Are you disobeying orders? I told you to save me and I'm not entirely saved. Dispose of the men here." The guys looked at me like I'm a madman, which I'm entirely sure I am, and aimed their guns at Sebastian.

"Sorry for doing this, I know how much this items mean to your mother, but I couldn't find a better weapon."

"What are you talking about…" He slowly pulls out the items as my eyes widen. She will kill me if she finds out. "Her silverware from Princess House?"

He throws it at the other as they had a knife or fork lodged into their heads. Blood splatters all over me while I watched the whole fiasco take place. Everyone, including the leader whom I recognized, was dead. "Sebastian, you owe me new knives and forks. Remove all evidence that you did it."

"Yes, my lady." He did as I told him as I went to Will's side and lifted him up a little. I looked at him and smiled.

"Just fainted, nothing serious."

"Master, are you developing feelings for this person?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Are you jealous?" For the first time, I saw him blush. The same man who had seen me naked multiple times on accident and did some stuff I would normally be afraid to do, is blushing at the comment I made. "Don't worry, he's my partner in the field. Don't be too jealous."

"I don't think you should saying that. Remember what happened between that woman and I in that one case?" I blushed as if I became a tomato.

"That was for information and it was completely necessary for our investigation." The truth was in my mind that day, I wrote that woman's name in the Death Note 100 times, one for each moan she made. "Anyways, carry Will over to our place. I need to tell him what happen. And FYI, I already knew he looked like Alois Trancy. If you refuse, I'll adopt a Chihuahua and name him Taki."

He shuddered at the thought but agreed. He went on without me as I glanced at one of the people nearby. He ran up to me and that's where it get even weirder. The kid looked like he could be the teenage version of Ceil Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, cliffhanger. I know I'm months late, but I had to work on some other stories.<strong>

**Sara: Hey Angie.**

**Angie: *irritated* What is it, Sara?**

**Sara: So… you didn't want to do the disclaimer?**

**Angie: A OC must do a disclaimer for their own series. It's like the Unwritten Laws of Fanfiction.**

**Sara: But didn't you did the disclaimer for Evelyn multiple times already****? **

**Angie: … piss off, Sara. Besides, the Mary Sue needed help.**

**Sara: Okay how I help you with your disclaimer-**

**Angie: How about I slit your throat?****Lily:…Okay then. Angie is another OC of mines from a Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfic. Bye~**


End file.
